Her Blood Is Mine
by TheGreatTigerGoddess
Summary: Mina was waiting her whole life to find love, but when she finds it what will she do about the outcome and the problems that arise? What will happen when she finds out her past and her future? What will happen when demons and creatures of all types come searching for her? Rated M for Mature. Do Not read if you are under 18. We are not responsible for what happens. I own this story.
1. Chapter 1

**Buna Sera mi bambinos! The Great Tiger Goddess has done it again!**

** who wants to read about vampires, romance, and of course lemons? Raise thy hands!**

***whole room raises hands***

**Wonderful! Now gather around as I spin ye a tale of a beautiful woman and her demon lovers! But be warned this tale is not of those twilight craps so be aware of the true demons of the night. Muahahahahahaha! Ye will be so happy to hear of the lemons and delicacies this tale will have. though i know that ye will not review for the life of ye so i will do the story the way i see fit till you do. **

**This chapter is just an prologue. ye do not have to read if ye dont want to, but it will be important in the coming chapters ahead.**

**Now on with the show!**

*** smoke bomb explodes***

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

"We are here today at the base of the mountain where the search for the missing girl of the excavation site of the Bran Castle is still under way. Police say that no one has been suspected of the killing of the two excavators and their crew of seven. Reports say that they were shot before being beheaded and nailed to the walls. Police report that they will not stop the search until either the girl or the murderers have been found"

* * *

><p>Case entry 12<p>

November 17, 1990 Transylvania Romania

Excavation site 14 Bran Castle

Excavators Rodger Shiff, Margaret Bodan and her Five year old daughter

Excavation crew of seven consists of Michel Taft, Alina Dodu, Felix Gomez, Mike and John Adon, Brandon Giovino, and Zack Wilder.

Bodys of crew and excavators were found on main floor. Blood found around camp but does not match any of the victims. Camp destroyed along with maps and computer data. No sign of missing child. No documented survivors known.

Evidence includes: one Nikon camera with total of six hours of playable footage.

* * *

><p>*click*<p>

...Loading...play^

8am Campsite day 1

*woman's voice along with sounds of camera being moved before the camera cap is removed*

"Honey don't go to far. We don't know the area yet so I want you to stay close to camp."

*camera focuses on a small girl in a sky blue dress with short black hair standing a few yards away before she takes off into the woods*

"Da mama! I will"

* * *

><p>-Fast forward-<p>

5pm entrance of Castle day 2

*camera shows front gates of castle as several people climb up the steps*

"Mike you got the batteries for the flashlights right?

"Yeah. They are in the bag with the G.P.S"

"Good cus yesterday mine went out and I ended up tripping over Margaret's kid. I don't know how she can see in here its pitch black."

"Well you know what they say 'Romanians are the descendants of the Demon King himself'. Wouldn't doubt that the twerp is a demon in disguise."

*camera moves to show man in mid 20's and shakes as they go up steps*

"Don't be so mean. She's just a kid. Its not her fault that she bugs you."

"I don't know why Marg brought her along with us anyways. If something were to happen the nearest hospital is six miles down the mountain and even then finding a doctor will take forever. I don't want her getting hurt up here."

*Woman giggles*

"Aww! It seems you do have a heart Miki."

"Whatever. And quit calling me that!"

* * *

><p>- Fast Forward-<p>

2pm Campsite day 3

*Small hands reach for camera and lifts to come into view on a small girl with blue eyes*

*Woman's voice*

"Don't drop it kiddo. We need that so bring it back when your done. Alright?"

*Girl smiles brightly as she turns camera to a skinny blond woman working on a fold-able table*

"Yes miss 'Lina."

*camera turns and begins to shake as girl runs into the woods. A few minutes later she is making her way up the stairs of the castle entrance. Camera lifts to show the front door as the girl enters and turns to run down one of the halls. Camera stops shaking and is placed in the floor of a large room filled with torn and dusty pictures*

"Wow! Pretty pictures."

*Girl comes into frame as she runs from picture to picture looking and touching each one. She moves to the far back of the room and stands in front of a portrait of a man in royal clothing. She reaches out to touch it just before it moves suddenly and creeks open revealing a stairway leading down*

"EEEEKKK!"

*Girl jumps back as she squeaked before peering inside. She turns her head to scan if anyone is around before slipping into the opening. She comes back a few minutes later and grabs the camera before running back to the dark stairway*

^camera switching to automatic night vision^

*Camera focuses to show girl's feet as she makes her way down the stairs that leads deep into a dark chamber filled with many iron doors. Camera scans room before the girl begins moving around as door handles and latches are being jiggled*

"Hmmmm"

*girl moved to the end of the room and faces camera at the handle before her hand comes into frame to try and open the large iron door with black markings. Door handle jiggles but does not open. Letting go she groaned angrily before kicking the door. As she kicked it the door clicked open*

"Ah hah!"

*giggling was heard before the camera was placed on the floor as the girl came into frame and struggled as she pulled open the door. She left it wide open before running back to grab the camera. The room was filled with dust and the only thing inside was a large stone sarcophagus. The camera moves closer as he girl walks around it showing all the carvings of battles with monsters against people with spears and swords. Moving back to the front the camera shows a carving of a dragon with large wings and sharp teeth. girl's hand comes to frame and touches one of the dragons teeth before cutting herself*

"Ouch!"

*The camera drops to point at the entrance as the girl begins to make her way out of the room when the sound of stone rubbing on stone was heard befor the girl swung around and smiled*

"Buna Sera!"

*girl said before camera went black*

* * *

><p>-Fast Forward-<p>

10 am day 5 campsite

*Camera points facing the road away from camp. Several minutes go by before an old car pulls up and stops behind camera. Doors open and close as car engine shuts off*

"So Marg what did they say?"

"Well we have two options. One is that we give up the dig and leave everything, or we stay and ignore their warnings and keep looking."

"We cant give up on this ! After all the research we just got and all these finds we just found we cant just up and leave it here!"

"Yeah Marg Felix is right we found to much to just drop it here."

"And that's why Alina we aren't leaving. Tonight we are going to enter that tomb and leave before they come in the morning to kick us out. By the time they get here we will be long gone with our finds."

* * *

><p>-Later that day-<p>

*camera sits on floor facing the entrance with the night vision on. Camera frame shows half of the stone coffin as the girl is standing a foot away facing it with her hands behind her back as she talks*

"Why do you sleep in a stone box? Mama says that laying on hard things make your back hurt."

*silence*

"No. Mama says that a scary man used to live here along time ago but didn't tell me his name. Whats your name?"

*camera messes up for a few seconds before going back to normal*

"Wow that's long! Hey do you want to play a game?! Mama says that exercise makes you strong. We can play hide and seek! Do you wana play?"

*girl jumps up and down excitedly*

"Yeay! Ok you hide first. I'll count to 20 and then come and find you. Ok?"

*girl turns and begins counting as a black mist flows from the top of the coffin and travels out of the room*

"..Optsprezece.. Nouăsprezece.. Douăzeci! Ready or not here I come!"

*girl looks around the room before jumping on the stone coffin and bending over it. leaping down she giggles as she runs out of the room as her footsteps died down and only silence was left*

-Echo- "Found you! Now its my turn to hide! No peeking ok?"

*several minutes later camera shows girl as she runs back into the room and hides behind the stone coffin and kneels down. She waits till she peeks at the edge of it to look at the door. Slowly a hand appears from behind her just about to touch when a woman's voice calls out to the child*

-Echo- "Honey! Where are you! Its time for lunch!"

* * *

><p>-That evening-<p>

6pm Campsite

*camera sits on girls lap with a woman kneeling in front of her. half of her head is cut from the frame*

"Alright sweety I want you to stay here until we get back. Ok? We wont be long and if you need us you can call us on the walkie talkies."

*man runs behind her and stands next to the woman*

"Marg we got to hurry."

"Alright Felix I will be there soon."

*Woman bends down and kisses girl before turning to leave with the man*

* * *

><p>-9pm-<p>

-Automatic night vision enabled-

*Camera set up on table outside of tent. A black dog comes from forest to paw at the tent. shuffling from inside until zipper is pulled and girl pokes her head out. Dog licks girl's face and she giggles before she gets out of the tent and leaves with it into the forest away from the castle. Soon five black cars pull up and turn off as men come out holding guns*

"Spread out and search the area. Destroy all the computers and burn the files. Leave nothing for them."

*men spread out and tear open the tents as one man comes up to the table and flips it over. Camera flings and lands under a bush still catching whats going on as men go into the woods towards the castle while some continue to burn and destroy the camp. Shots were heard in the distance as screams were heard also. Yelling from a man along with two men running from the forest covered in blood spoke frantically as one grabbed another next to the tent frantically shaking him*

"Its to late! Its already awake and killing! We have to leave now before it comes!"

"Impossible. It cant be awake. Only a pure sole can wake it up and even then the door has been sealed. Nothing could open it."

*Just as the man finished talking he looked up and gasped before backing away in horror. All men turned around and screamed just before a black figure ran towards them and began killing them all. One of the men ran out of the cameras frame as the sounds of large wings flapping before a male scream was heard. The sounds of flesh ripping before the body of the man was dropped in front of the camera as his last breath left his body. Seconds later the black figure stands behind the body before it is grabbed and the sounds of crunching bones was caught before the figure disappears and all that's left is an empty destroyed camp*

* * *

><p><strong>Goddess: Muahahahahaha! Prologue done! next will be the first actual chapter. I'm sorry that you were not able to view the story till now. i was told that i left out some of the story.<br>**

**PrincessPalmTiger: Some!? You left half of the story out!**

**Goddess: I'm Sorry! *bows so low that head hits table***

**DukeOfTalons: There is no excuse for leaving so much out of the story. From now on you are to stay in your room and finish the actual first chapter. No Christmas cookies till you get it done!**

**Goddess: Nooooooooooo! You cant do that! *stands and points at Duke***

**DukeOfTalons: I can and you know it! Or do you want me to change it to none until next year?  
><strong>

**Goddess: *faints and lands face first on floor***

**PrincessPalmTiger: Well until she gets up the next chapter will be the beginning of the actual story. We will introduce the first couple of characters along with the reason behind the prologue. Thanks and best Christmas wishes from the court of the Tiger Goddess.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Goddess: muahahahahaha! Done with the chapter! Now give me my cookies!**

**DukeOfTalons: Unfortunately for you the chapter is late and there are no cookies left.**

**PrincessPalmTiger: He is right. You have entered this chapter late and the deadline was two days ago.**

**Goddess: what!? no one told me of a deadline!**

**DukeOfTalons: Actualy you said it yourself. Do you not read what you type in your profile?**

**PrincessPalmTiger: Apparently not.**

**Goddess: *cries in corner* My cookies!**

**PrincessPalmTiger: *sighs* Anyways this chapter is where we see who Mina is and will be introduced to the other characters. Mystery arrives and causes trouble. Also who is this mysterious voice? Seriously its weird and it freaks me out.  
><strong>

**DukeOfTalons: Ooohh the suspense! **

**PrincessPalmTiger: Translations will be put at the end of the chapter.**

**Goddess: On with the show. *goes back to crying* **

* * *

><p>Chapter1<p>

April 16, 2010 Vicenza Italy

*BEEP *BEEP* BEEP*

*SMACK*BANG*THUD* "Ugghhhh!"

Like every afternoon Mina starts her day by kissing the floor with her forehead. She swears that it keeps trying to kill her and that the sheets are in on it to. Everyday its the same; the alarm screams bloody murder, the sheets tangle themselves trying to keep her in bed while the floor flies up and high fives her face.

"Uugghhhh! Why can't I have one good day?" Mina said looking up from her favorite spot on her bedroom floor to eyeball the now cracked alarm clock. "Great. Just another thing I got to fix."

Picking herself off of the floor she sets the clock back onto her nightstand before prying the sheets off of her bruised body. Throwing them on the bed she shuffled lazily to her bathroom and shuts the door. Looking in the mirror she spotted her new trophy. "Wonderful. Just what I need. Another to add to the collection." There just above her temple was a small bruise to match the others on her legs, hips, and elbows. To say she is accident prone is an understatement.

After showering and fixing her hair, to hide the now obvious bruise, she began to apply her light makeup. Her skin was smooth, light tan, and soft to the touch. She never really needed anything more than just foundation and powder. In fact she didn't need makeup period, but she only puts it on for work. Occasionally she would add eyeliner to set off her deep sapphire colored eyes. Here lashes were long and full while her eyebrows neatly fixed.

When she was done she left the bathroom, towel covering her naked body, and began to rummage through her closet and drawers trying to find her work uniform. The uniform itself consisted of a tight ocean blue button up shirt, a black knee-length skirt, and a matching belt. It was somewhat modest and covered the essentials, but was still considered revealing. Placing them on the bed she bent down and ruffled underneath it looking for her short heal work shoes. Pulling them from the dark abyss she removed the towel and hung it over the iron bed frame. At 5 foot 7 inches she topped the charts as tallest seventh grader in an Italian school, though now at the age of twenty she is considered short for her age. Her body was skinny but toned enough to show her almost carefully hidden muscles. She never had much fat and liked it that way. She never was one for breast size but when it came to her 38 D's she never missed a chance to take time and admire them. All her friends are all A's and B's so being the biggest of the bunch made her feel somewhat good about herself. Though the occasional cat calls and whistles tended to get on her nerves she still preferred to have something rather than nothing.

Changing quickly she grabbed her shoes along with her purse before walking from her bedroom down the hall and into her small living room. She placed her shoes and purse on the side of her black couch before stepping into the kitchen to make herself some coffee. Pressing the button on the coffee machine she opened the cabinet on top of it and pulled out her favorite coffee cup that had pictures of cartoon cats on the outside and paw prints running along the inside. Placing the cup on the counter she waited patiently till the all too familiar chime of the coffee machine as it sang of its gift to her. She poured her cup and made her way back to the couch as she sat down and flipped on the TV and took a sip.

"Ah sweet baby Jesus where have you been all my life!?" Mina says before taking another sip from the cup. "In the cup cabinet. Ya twit!" She mocks in a deep voice before continuing back and forth.

"Gasp! Mr. Cat Cup you can talk!"

"Why of course I can ya pea brain."

"That's not being very nice!"

"Your face is not nice."

"Well you're stupid!"

"You're stupider!"

"Well your stupid times infinity!"

"Says the 20-year-old having an argument with an inanimate object."

"Ouch big words hurt small brain!"

"I rest my case"

"So mean!"

Giggling she downs the rest of her coffee and flips through the channels of the TV and stops on the National News. A news man standing outside of a park with yellow police tape closing it off from the public.

"Four teenager's bodies were found last night at a park in Camisano Italy. Forensics say that they were mauled and bled to death. Two of the victims appear to have puncture marks on their necks while the others have pieces missing from their shoulders and arms. No other evidence of an animal in the area has been found at this time. A curfew will be set in place for the safety of the Camisano residence. No one is allowed outside past 10 without an escort or supervision..."

"Pfft! Like a curfew is gana keep them off the street at night." Turning off the TV she gets up with cup in hand and walks back to the kitchen to place it in the sink. Looking at the clock on the stove it showed 15 till 6 and was almost time for her to leave. Going back to the couch she fixes her purse with her wallet, cough drops, folded napkins, band aids, and her ever handy pepper spray and pocket knife. Siting back down she puts on her shoes and double checks herself before getting up and grabs her house keys from the hook near the front door. She leaves her apartment, making sure it is securely locked, and makes her way down she short staircase and down the road.

The trip to work is usually a few minutes, but sometimes with all the hustle and bustle in the evenings as people going from one place to the other adds more instead of less. Thankfully, today there was not much going on and she actually made it to work early. To say she loves her job is not exactly right. Yeah it paid the bills but it wasn't something she would keep doing. Being a bartender had its perks and downsides along with the good and bad days. Unfortunately today was not going to be a good day. Coming up to a medium building she walked up the steps to Club Blue and went straight for the front door. She was not even able to reach the door before being attacked by a small red-head woman wearing the same uniform as she burst through them crying her eyes out.

"Mina! Help me Alex is being a dick and it's not even seven yet!" The small woman said through sobs and hiccups as she clung to the taller woman.

"Ally I can't help you if you don't get off, and you're getting my shirt messy." Mina said trying to pry the hysterical woman from her chest. "Plus you know he is only being himself. It's not his fault he is so strict."

"Yeah but today he is worse! Can't you bark at him just a little?" Allecra said letting go and gives the taller woman her best puppy dog eyes. She knew her friend could never resist them and always caved in.

Fixing her shirt and belt Mina looked to her small friend. Her hair was a fiery red color with small curls. She was 5'2 and had the same frame as she did. The only difference between the two was her emerald colored eyes, pale skin and size B chest. She was always hyper and bubbly but cried easily. Seeing what her friend was doing she gave a sigh before answering, "Fine but then we have to get to work. We are singing today and I want to finish before having to go up. Ok?"

Ally hearing her friend consent she grabbed her by the arm before dragging her inside talking excitedly of what they should wear for that night. After letting go of her Ally disappears into the back to get ready. Mina on the other hand was nursing her throbbing arm before getting ready for work. She went to the back where her friend disappeared to and placed her purse in the girl's locker room before heading back to the front to the bar. Grabbing a towel she was cleaning the counter before a pair of hands snaked around her waist from behind and pulled her into a hug. Her head crashed into a hard chest before she gave a hiss of anger and pain just as a familiar voice whispered behind her. "I caught you my little topolina."

Hearing who was behind her she gave an annoyed sigh as she turned her head to address her coworker. "D' I swear if you don't let go you won't have hands to catch anything ever again!"

Standing behind her was one of the 'Wolf' brothers in the male Club Blue uniform. Darkon and Alexander Lupo are twin brothers from Sicily. Though physically they look exactly the same personality wise they were complete opposites. They are both six feet tall, brown eyes, deep baritone voiced, and very muscular. They both have dark brown hair but 'D' keeps his short while his brother kept his long and always tied in a low ponytail. Personality wise Alex was the strict one that kept everything in order. He would be the first one to help when there was a problem and the one to give orders when needed. He doesn't show too much emotion but sometimes if you look closely you can see them play on his stern face. D on the other hand is a punch first ask questions later, thick headed person who tends to be a show off. He is always possessive of the things he gets and tends to get carried away with what is and isn't his. Though he was hard headed and a pervert he is very caring and a great person to be around.

Hearing the girl in his arms give her non to threatening remark pulled her closer before whispering in her ear, "You and I both know that you don't want me to. In fact let me show you." His hands were sliding down to her hips and about to go further when *SMACK* "Don't you even think about it you pig!" Turning fully around Mina punched him in the chin before yelling at him with a face as red as a tomato.

"Hey that wasn't very nice of you. I think you might actually have hurt me with that one. I might have to get a kiss to make the pain go away." D said touching his chin before giving a mischievous grin to her.

Catching the look Mina smirked before saying, "Well lucky for you Marcio should be here in a bit to help you with that. I'm sure he would love to do it." She almost burst out laughing when she saw his face pale as he frantically backed away from her.

"NO! I'm fine see! Don't let him near me please!" D said. There was no way in hell he was going to let his homosexual manager anywhere near him. The last time he let him get close he almost got poked in the males locker room. Hearing what he said Mina finally bust with uncontrollable laughter. She was laughing so hard that tears started to fall and she had to old on to the bar counter to keep her from falling over.

Noticing the laughing going on Alex stepped from behind the curtain that covered the stage and walked to the bar before clearing his throat. Mina tried to calm herself before turning to him, but couldn't help the few giggles that escaped. "As much as we all love to hear you laugh my dear we still have work to do. And D need i remind you that the incident in the locker room was your on stupidity." Alex said as the tips of his lips turned up in a semi smile when he turned from her to his brother as he saw him blush in embarrassment. Turning back to the girl in front of him he asked, "Are you going to be able to sing tonight with that bruise on our head or do you want someone to switch with you?"

Mina hearing Alex question her she gave a small chuckle before answering, "Shit Alex I cant keep nothing hidden from you can I? Even after I took extra time today to fix it too. But nah I'm good. I'm sure Ally would be crying even more if she found out that I didn't sing with her tonight." Speaking of her friend she remembered her promise and asked, "Why did you get after her anyways?"

Alex gave a sigh as he picked up his left hand to rub his eyes in annoyance. "Do you remember that outfit Marcio wears when he sings?" Mina nodded when she remembered the weird, sparkly cyan colored, tight outfit that had feathers on the neck and arms. "Well her small idiot brain decided that she was going to make one for us to wear and tried to make me try one on. So I told her that I wasn't going to wear such hideous things and she ran off crying." Mina broke out laughing again when she tried to picture Alex in a similar outfit. There was no way that he was going to wear it and might end up burning the god awful thing.

"Well you do have to give her credit for trying. I mean its not like we already have matching uniforms, but still you are right. Oh well. In boca de lupo!" Mina said patting Alex's shoulder.

"Yeah well it's not gana be in ours once you see the thing she has for you. Apparently she wants you to wear it tomorrow night." D said while cleaning one of the cups on the counter. He got lucky when Ally went to his brother to have him try on the outfit and saw the one she made for Mina and cringed. It looked like someone got a poor blue parrot and glued it to tie-dye tights that a smurf used to wipe it's ass.

"Is it that bad?"She asked looking at D worryingly. She really hopped not. She did not want to hurt her friend but if push comes to shove she might have to.

"No its not! I just need to fix a few things that's all." Ally said stepping from the back room and walked into the bar area.

"More like the whole thing needs to be fixed!" D mumbled before getting another punch from Mina.

"Sheesh D cant you be quiet for once?" Mina was mad that D wouldn't at least encourage her friend when it came to things she liked to do.

"It's OK Mini. Now come on the club is about to open and we haven't gotten the tables ready." She said as she grabbed the towel from Mina's hand and quietly walked away. Seeing her friend upset Mina gave a glare at D before walking off to go help and give her friend some comfort.

"What did I do?" D asked his brother.

"Apparently everything." Alex said before turning and walking back to the stage to finish fixing the lights. D gave a sigh as he to went back to work cleaning the bar area.

During the time they were working they managed to get everything set up for opening time and went to their proper places. Alex and Alley at the front ready to check I.D's and cleaning tables while D and Mina managed the bar area. The only person not at their post was their fashionably late manager. Every day he was either two or three hours late, but today he was not going to be here before opening time. Mina became worried. They never opened the club with out the manager and knew that if he didn't come then they would be on their own for tonight. Two minutes before opening Alex got a call on his phone. The conversation lasted only a few seconds before his face went from worried to annoyed. Flipping the phone closed he shoved it back into his pocket before facing his coworkers. "He is not coming. Apparently he has a prier engagement and wont make today." he said angrily.

"Alright then who is going to handle the money and doing DJ?" Ally asked confused. Marcio always was the DJ and at the end of every workday would tally up the money along with tips.

"Marcio asked if D could DJ for most of the time till the one he called comes, and for you and Mina to sing a few more songs instead of the normal four. While at the end of the day I total the money and expenses." Rubbing his forehead for the soon to be growing headache Alex turned to Mina before asking, "Will you be able to hold up the bar for most of the night?"

Mina wasn't that surprised that her manager was not going to be in, but it still worried her a little. She knew that Alex would do a good job at multitasking and that D would do fine as DJ, but her being alone at the bar might spell trouble. She couldn't tell Alex though. She didn't want him to have more to do so when he asked if she was going to be fine she just nodded her head and hopped for the best and for once it was. Most of the people that came in only danced and didn't buy any drinks while most were just looking to pass time. Mina got a few good spends but all in all it was a good night. After alley and Mina sang their choice of songs they began to give closing warnings until it was actual closing time.

When they go everything cleaned and fixed after closing they decided to sit at one of the booths and relax. It was now 2am and hey had a whole hour to kill until it was time to lock up. Alex and D were on one side of the table while Ally and Mina sat together on the other. Alex was already getting finished counting the money, D was trying to make new drinks, and the girls were happily chatting away as they sampled D's experiments.

"Man! Marcio should disappear more often. we hardly had anyone come in today and was an actually easy day!"Ally chimed placing her hand on Mina's shoulder.

"Mmm! I know right! I only got two actual drinkers today! If this is what happens when he is gone then i say let him disappear as much as he wants!" Mina said after taking a sip of a pink drink.

"Yeah but tomorrow is gana be a normal day so I wouldn't count to much on it."

"True. hey Alley hows that husband hunting going? Any nibbles?" Mina already knew her friend was having trouble and so was she. If she was not going to find any soon then she would end up making bar tending a full time job. Though that's not what she truly wanted she would never find anything else that would bring in as much to help pay all the bills.

"Nah! I think I'm using the wrong bait. They would come up and get a nibble but once they saw what i was doing they swam away. Hey you know what? That guy at the bar today was kinda cute." Ally said as she winked at her friend. Mina hearing her friend looked at her questioningly. "What guy?" There were only five and non of them looked at all eye catching. Two were stubby old men, One was a woman, one was gay, and the other looked like he hadn't bathed all week. keeping her friend's sanity in mind she went with the later. "You mean the one with the dirty shirt and messy hair?"

"Yeah he looked kinda cute ya' know?" Yup her friend was slowly losing her sanity.

"Man he looked like a hobo! I was shocked that he actually paid!" True given his appearance and smell he did leave a good tip. Unfortunately no only having a good job one of her criterias but being handsome and clean was to, and one out of three doesn't cut it.

"Tsk! Why do you got to be so picky Mini? Your never gana find one like hat." Ally whined. "Your gana end up being one of them old lady's with forty dogs or something!"

Mina turned away from her friend and sighed, "Then I guess I'm stuck with forty dogs then." Taking the next drink from D she took a big gulp before cringing. "Oh God D! There is way to much lemon in that one! Ugghh!"

"Sorry love." D said taking it from her and replacing it with a sweeter one. D and Alex were paying close attention to the girl's conversation while trying to act like they weren't. They both stiffened when they heard about them trying to find someone. Ally they were not so much concerned with, but were for the other one. They had both taken a liking to her but never fully told her. Yeah D would flirt and mess with her but he would never go further than that until she understood how he felt. His brother on the other hand was just to shy to tell her upfront. When they heard her last comment they both let out a breath they didn't know they were holding. If they were going to tell her they were going to have to do it soon and during a time when they didn't have work. they both glanced at each other before giving a mental nod. They would have to think of something soon or they might lose her.

3am came around and everyone did a last minute check before leaving the club. Alex went and locked the front while Ally, Mina and D went out through the back exit. just as Mina was coming out the door a black object flew past her head and freaked her out. "Kyaaa!" Mina screamed at the top of her lungs as she ran in place waving her hands above her head trying to swat it away. Ally tried to help her friend and tried to shoo it away with her purse only to hit her friend on the back of the head. "Ow! Ally you are supposed to hit what flew above me!" Mina said rubbing her now sore head.

"Sorry. What was that thing?" Ally asked as she checked her friends head.

"Probably a bat. He must be finding some place to roost. It's almost time for the sun to come up." D commented while looking around the alleyway checking for the said creature. When he figured that it was gone he turned, locked the door, and walked up to the now edgy girls.

"Well he is not roosting anywhere near me!" Mina said as she turned and started walking. Crossing her arms she made her way down the ally to meet up with Alex in front. Ally and D went to join her. Ally skipping happily ahead and D making short work catching up with the small group. They all left for home together. little did they know that their little flying friend was following close behind.

* * *

><p><strong>translations:<strong>

**Topolina- female mouse**

**In boca de lupo- is an Italian saying translated as 'In the wolfs mouth' as in what ever happens happens. there was another phrase that went with it but i forgot what it was so i just put the first part.**

**/**

**^Club Blue is an actual club in Italy. It is located a few minutes away from the Militay base in Vicenza. and people wonder where all the soldier's money goes. lol  
><strong>

**^Bats are everywhere in italy. i remember one got stuck in my bathroom. somehow the little creep got through the shutter and decided to have fun in my bathroom. ^pooped everywhere^ dont know if you call it roosting when they sleep but went with it anyways.**

**/**

**Names, 'nicknames', ****age****and ****meanings :  
><strong>

**Mina Saphir -20- ****sapphire beads****  
><strong>

**Allecra 'Ally' Rufina-19- Lively red head witch depicts her very well  
><strong>

**Marcio 'Marco' Biondi-38- The Roman fertility god Mars while the last name means fair-haird. its played as 'fair haired fertility god' and given how he is i think it fits perfectly.  
><strong>

** Darkon 'D' Lupo-24-possessive wolf**

**Alexander 'Alex' Lupo-24- Wolf who defends man**

**/**

**Goddess: welp thats it for now. im going to sleep for a week then do the next chap. im finally done with college and want time alone before going back to work. so i leave PrincesspalmTiger in charge of the next chapter story line. *crawls into bed and hides in all of the sheets*  
><strong>

**PrincessPalmTiger: I would be honored to continue the story while you mope. Alright next chapter will be a little bit better. More from Alex, Darkon, and Ally. while I still try to figure out who's voice that is that's freaking me out.**

**DukeOfTalons: There was no strange voices.**

**PrincessPalmTiger: You just can't hear it cus your not paying attention.  
><strong>

**DukeOfTalons: Well mystery is what keeps the world go round.**

**PrincessPalmTiger: Anyways. Thank you for reading and have a happy new year from the Court of TheGreattigerGoddess.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hahaha! This be chapter three my dears! Ye will feels the fluff and stuff in this one! will the boys get their chance to confess or will something happen? Muahahahahahahaha! Ye will be proud to hear that this to will be a long chapter. This one will probrably be a bit more facts than talking. oh well we shall see.**

**On with the show!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

Four days ago three major things were happening. Two were on opposite sides of the continent and two of them just so happened to be very powerful creatures that were beginning to move among the living once again.

* * *

><p>Rome Italy<p>

"You wanted to see me sir?" A man said as he stepped int an elegant white office that had pictures of angles, priests, and their current pope hanging on the walls as his leader sat in a large leather chair behind a mahogany desk.

"Ah Markham! So wonderful to see you again. How is everything coming along" The grey haired man asked as he pulled a package of cigarettes from his desk. He took out one and lit is as he offered one to the man in front of him.

Markham merely shook his head. at the offering. He ad not smoked n years and would not pick up the nasty habit again. "Fine. Everything is going well. The child still does not remember a thing and our men are preparing for what is to come. Assuming that he does not come for her." He said taking a seat in one of the chairs on the side of the room.

"Oh but knowing him and his ever thirst for power I do believe that he will come for the girl, my dear friend. The question is though. Are you ready for what she is to become? I know she is like a daughter to you but with him coming after her I do not think she will be the same once she remembers what happened that day so long ago." The man said after taking a few puffs from his cigarette before crushing it in the ashtray.

"Yes she is like a daughter to me and I am prepared for what she will become. I have no doubt that she will hate me for what i did to her, but she will understand once she helps us rid him from God's Earth." Markham was clutching the silver cross that was hanging from his neck as he looked at Arch Bishop Antonio. They were not far off in years but looked completely different. The Arch Bishop was nearing his early fifty's and already sported the grey hair for his age. He was pale skinned and had blue grey eyes. Markham had pure jet black hair, violet eyes, and looked like he never aged over thirty. He was six-foot five and very toned, but with all the clothes that he wore you could never tell.

"Are the men ready as well? We don't want them to flee while pissing themselves again like the last time. That was the whole reason why he managed to kill almost all of us." Antonio sneered as he leaned forward to rest his chin on his balled fists.

"Yes they are very well prepared, but if i do remember correctly that is was your men and not mine that fled while pissing themselves. Now if you don't have anymore questions I will see myself out. I have a child that needs my guidance before all hell breaks loose once again." Markham aid as he stood up from his chair and made his way to the door. He grabbed the handle but before he opened the door he tuned to glare at the Arch Bishop before saying, "You are not to touch her under any circumstance when she is with us. If i find out that you hurt her I will-"

"You'll what Markham? Kill me? We will use her power Markham She was born for this and she will do as we say. Or else she is nothing more than the demon spawn that she helped come out of that tomb long ago." Antonio snapped as he stood up from his chair to slam his fist on his desk.

"She will help, but she will still be put under my protection the moment her powers awaken. I will not have the Vatican and those pompous idiots treat her like she is nothing more than a weapon. She is still one of God's creations and will be treated as any other Christian person. That you have my word Antonio." He growled as he tuned back to the door. Markham opened it and slammed it shut as he made his way out leaving a very angry Arch Bishop to sit in his office alone.

* * *

><p>Deep in one of Romania's many forests was a castle surrounded by large thick trees. The castle was made out of light and dark grey stone as it towered over seven stories tall barely touching the top of the trees. It was wide as it was tall and had gargoyles that stood guard at every corner. The outside looked withered and old but had no cracks or holes signifying that it would still hold strong for the next hundred years. The statues in the front were unfortunately not so lucky as they were broken and cracked. Some had arms, heads or even half of its body missing. The gardens in the back and front were ruined as weeds grew wild, trees were not trimmed, and thorn bushes grew unruly as they attempted to climb the castle walls. The castle itself had over fifty rooms along with a large throne room and dungeon. The floors were made with black marble that glistened as the candles flickered up the dark halls and corridors. The inside and windows were heavily decorated in dark fabrics. The interior was decorated in the most Gothic of designs as black tables, chairs, and other items were elegantly placed around or in the rooms and halls.<p>

Deep within one of the castle's darkest halls was a room that had no windows or any source of light. There was nothing in the room except for a large black and gold coffin. The coffin itself was larger than any other made. It was fifteen feet long and six feet wide as it was made out of the darkest of wood as it's gold engravings gave the dark item an elegant look to it. On the coffin's lid was a gold dragon with razor-sharp teeth as it was raised on its hind legs while breathing golden fire from its mouth as it was to engraved onto the coffin's black surface.

From the corner of the room a figure materialized and took the form of a middle-aged man with blond hair that was neatly combed back. He had bright orange yeys that his behind a pair of glasses and had pointed ears as he was dressed in a plain servants uniform. He did not go near the coffin or anywhere else in the room as he stood there patiently waiting. He did not have to wait long as the coffin's lid slowly lifted open letting out a luminescent red mist. As the lid opened a large rough-looking hand grabbed at the side to push it the rest of the way. As the coffin lid fully opened it's owner sat up before glaring at the other figure with its deep crimson eyes.

"Good evening my Lord." The blond figure said as he bowed to his master. When he straitened himself he caught a glimpse of the person in front of him as he kept his head lowered. His master was none other than Count Vladimir Tepes or as some others have called him Count Dracula. His Lord looked to be in his early thirty's while his face was angular and pointed his jet black wavy shoulder length silken hair helped to frame and shape it. He had very little facial hair but enough to give him a rouge appearance. His Lord was very tall almost reaching seven and a half feet. He was heavily built while his body looked like he was perfectly chiseled showing off the muscles that flexed and moved as he did. He had no shirt on witch also helped in showing off his muscular abbes and chest. He wore black baggy silk pants that were securely tied with a silver and gold sash. To say that his lord was handsome was an understatement. His Lord looked as if he was a god , though counting his strength and power he might as well be. The servant remembered long ago when women from every country would flock to him as they would fling themselves at his lord in order to claim him as their own. Unfortunately they were all sent away before they ever got to see him or even set foot within the castle's walls. He almost openly laughed when he remembered one such woman had been so bold as to lie claiming that she had slept with his master only to be murdered by her own sister out of jealousy. He was brought out of his thoughts when he saw his master get out of the coffin to stand next to it as he began to slowly stretch and move his arms. He flexed his hands and arms as he switched from one to the other.

"Any news to report Edgar?" His Lord asked as his deep baritone voice sang through the room when he turned his attention back to him. "Regional news no my Lord. All is calm and peaceful within your domain. There has been no recent attacks from demons, while the wolves have kept a good distance away from the villages. Outside though it seems that the Knights of the Solar Templar are slowly making their way up towards Poland and Belarus. The number of demons in those regions are slowly decreasing as they are either fleeing or are being killed. Also Black Annis is on the move. She recently sent out oe of her creations to search for something but what we have not found as of yet." Edgar said fixing his glasses as he reported to his master.

"What about the girl?" Vlad asked as he looked fully at his servant. He still remembered the day that she had released him from the tomb that the damn Templar had sealed him in for almost three hundred years. The seal was slowly taking away his powers leaving him with little to keep him alive with. If she had not found him when she did then his body would have turned to ash with in the month. When he had awoken he was shocked to find the child there and had to restrain himself from killing her on the spot as her blood filled his nose reminding him of his hunger. There was something different about her blood that called out to him more than any other and it wasn't till he had looked at her fully to understand why. He would not bring harm to her not that he found out and seeing as how she had granted him freedom once again would only make him in her dept. So he protected the girl when they had come to kill her parents. He had ended up taking the girl away from the campsite before they had arrived before he to went back to kill and feed on them. He realized afterwords that she was now alone seeing as how the knights murdered her mother and everyone else. He had no idea how to take care of the child at the time but decided that it was best for her to come with him as he took her to the castle he was in now. Unfortunately not long after was when they were attacked as they took and hid her from him. Thinking of that day made him growl in anger as he balled his fists turning his knuckles white and his nails to cut his palms making him bleed from the pressure.

"We have finally succeeded in locating her my Lord. It seems that the Vatican is taking great measures in keeping her close and under their observation. They have erected a purifying barrier around her home so our informants are not fully able to check on her. She is currently working at a place called Club Blue where we were able to talk to the manager only to find that two Sicilian were-wolves have taken guard of her along with an energetic Moroi." Edgar said before going silent once again.

The Count laughed out loud when he heard that the Vatican was trying so hard to hide her from him. It would be easy for him now that he was strong enough to get her and bring her back. Though he knew it would be troublesome on her if she did not remember him, and knowing the damn priests they might have brainwashed her to forget the night they decided to take her from him. No matter it would just make it more exciting for him as he would surly make her remember. Yes he will have his little gem once again and with her by his side he would surely take hold of Europe as it's Demon King once again. "Prepare her old room once more for when she arives. I want everything to be perfect for her. Also set up two extra rooms as well knowing those mangy mutts they will put up a fight if i just take her, and the Moroi might come in handy later on." He said as he made his way out of his chambers.

"Yes my Lord." Was all Edgar said as he to vanished from where he was to do as his Lord had said leaving the room silent once again as the night went on.

* * *

><p>Some where deep in a cave in West Germany a witch was moving among her things looking for something in the piles of scrolls and books. She was going through several books as her claw like hands were delicately flipping through them. It wasn't until opening a blue leather-bound book with gold markings that she found what she was looking for. Taking the book she went over to her crafting table and began reading through it. She was getting old, five hundred years to be precise, and she needed a cure to stop her aging. The book she was reading through was about celestial maidens that had the power to give such things. But unfortunately for her there were so little to none of them left. Celestial maidens were powerful women that were able to give wishes and in rare occasions powerful heirs to those who got to woo one. They were known to be beautiful and temperamental. On a rare occasion every thousand years there would be a pure hearted Celestial maiden born. Those pure hearted maidens were said to be the most generous but dangerous of them all. Unfortunately this specific type of maiden would help her in her cure for eternal youth. The only way for her to get it would be if she were to eat the maiden's heart before she was to turn twenty-one..<p>

Moving from the table the witch once again began rummaging through her books and scrolls. Pulling out an old scroll she went back to her table and began chanting as she unraveled it. The scroll began to glow yellow as she continued to chant her spell. Right when she finished chanting the scroll caught on fire and was burning for only to be replaced with a crow with gold wings. Picking up the bird she whispered to it as she told it its mission. Once she opened her hands the bird took off flying to the East to search for what its master wanted. Now that she had the bird searching for what she wanted she bent down and grabbed a small wooden bowl from underneath the table. Filling it up with water from one of the buckets on the floor she again began to chant as she put herbs and an orange powder into it. The bowl to began to glow but this time it was an eery red color as it began boiling. Taking a box from one of the drawers on the table she pulled out a small crystal connected to a thin silver chain. Holding the crystal over the bowl the strange liquid stooped boiling to show an image of the bird she had sent flying through the sky.

Two days had gone by when the bird she had sent out finally found what she was looking for. There coming out of a building was a thin woman with shoulder length blue-black hair and sapphire blue eyes. Her aura was silver with small gold and pink flares that would come and reach out to the people who were with her. Unfortunately for her that was the problem. Standing next to her was a pure bred were-wolf. His emerald-green aura stood out like a beacon. If there was one were-wolf then there was bound to be more. She had the bird fly past the girl as it circled the area looking for the others. Sure enough there was the other one in front of the building with the same emerald-green aura. Cursing her luck she had the bird follow them and see if there was any more wolves around.

Putting the crystal down she walked to one of the far edges of the cave to where there was cages stacked on top of each other. Going to a small iron cage she opened the top only to reach in and pull out a very pissed reddish-orange cat. "Stop struggling you stupid wench! If you don't I will kill you now and not let you have your chance at freedom." The cat stopped struggling as it hissed at the witch in anger. She placed her hand on the cat's head as she forced her power to enter into the cat as it cried in pain. placing the cat on the floor she watched as it slowly started turning into a human. Bones broke and rearranged themselves as paws turned into small hands and feet, pointed cat ears switched for normal human ears, and her tail gone and the once small cat turned into a naked woman with pure orange hair and yellow eyes.

"What have you done to me?" she asked looking at the witch with an angry glare.

"Giving you a second chance. You are to find and capture a woman for me and bring her back alive." The witch said handing the woman a set of clothes.

"And if I refuse?" she asked taking the clothes from the witch. Not even seconds after her question she screamed as her body was sent to the floor in excruciating pain. Her body felt like it was burning and breaking as waves and waves of pain racked her body.

"Then there will be a worse punishment than death I assure you." The witch said grabbing the woman by the hair making her look at her. She threw her back on the floor before going back to the table and picked up a small bag before turning and throwing it to the she cat "She is in a small town in Italy. She works at a club and is guarded by two werewolf. She will not be easy to capture so you are to get her when she is alone. The crow will hep you all you have to do is listen and wait. In the bag you will find all the things you need along with money and some thing to get rid of those mangy dogs if you get into trouble. Do you understand what you need to do or must i send someone else?"

"Yes I understand. Capture the girl and bring her back without getting the dogs attention." She said grabbing the bag and the clothes she dropped.

"Good. Now get dressed and get out." The witch said as she tuned away and disappeared into the blackest part of the cave.

* * *

><p>*BEEP*BEEP*BEEP*BEEP<p>

*SMACK*BAM*THUD*"Ouch!" Again Mina woke up that day with her face to the floor and a nagging headache. Last night she had come home from work and stayed up till dawn watching chick flicks and scary movies. She was awake all night and couldn't get to sleep. She kept having this feeling that something was watching her but put it off thinking it was just the movies making her feel that way.

Getting up she did her daily rituals before changing into her work uniform. Going into the kitchen she made her coffee this time choosing a dog cup with small wiener dogs running along the sides. Pouring herself a cup she went to take her favorite seat on her couch and began flipping through the channels. Once again landing on the news she sat back and sipped her coffee.

"_In today's forecast it will be cloudy with 80% chance of showers. Tomorrow along with the next three days will be the same until we get to Friday where it will start to clear up. On the bright side look out for our beautiful red 'blood' moon with in the next few days. In other news the cherry festival is slowly making its way up on us this upcoming Saturday. So get your baskets and picking clothes ready cus this year will be a bounty full harvest!"_

"Ooh! I should ask Ally if she might want to go." Mina said finishing her coffee and placed the cup on the coffee table in front of her. Her friend loves going to these festivals and would always drag her along to have fun. This year she heard that the cherry trees are supposed to be full and that there would be tons for people to pick. The festival would last two days and there would be games and music. She had heard that one of Ally's favorite groups was supposed to play along with several others. This year it was supposed to be held at one of the lakes nearby where a large fruit orchard allowed them to come in and pick.

Mina was so in thought about the festival that she almost missed the ring of her phone. She reached for it and looked at the caller I.D to find that it was Ally herself. "Speak of the devil." she said before answering.

*"OH MY GOD MINA DID YOU SEE THE NEWS! WE ARE SO TOTALLY GOING TO THE FESTIVAL THIS WEEK END!" Ally screamed through the phone ans was so loud that Mina had to move it away from her face.

"Yeah Ally I just saw it. Should we invite the boys to come with us?" She already knew that D would come but wasn't to sure about Alex. He never was one for party's and festivals and usually stayed home.

*" I already did. Both of them are coming and said that they are willing to drive us there if we wanted."*

"Wait what?! How did you get Alex to come?" Now Mina was curious as how she managed to do such an amazing thing.

*"Nothing really. All I said was that we were going to go and if they wanted to come with us. Of course D automatically said yes, but I was shocked to when Alex said yes and that they would be the ones to pick us up."*

"Well hell finally froze over then I guess." Mina said as both girls started giggling and joking. They continued talking about what they were going to wear and whether they were going to go cherry picking.

D and Alex were at home and were killing time till they had to get to work. D was working on his biceps and was on his third set while his brother drank his afternoon tea while reading the newspaper. D was working on his third set when he heard his phone go off . Putting the dumbbell down he grabbed the towel that was on his leg and put it around his neck as he went to go answer the phone. When he looked at the caller ID he groaned in annoyance. He really didn't want to answer but if he didn't he knew she was going to keep on calling till he did. On the sixth ring he answered trying not to sound to annoyed.

"D here...No we aren't doing anything this weekend... Yeah I'll come... Hold on." D put the phone on the counter and went to stand next to his brother with his trademark grin.

Alex was reading an article on the teenage killings and was taking a sip of his tea before he heard his brother's phone go off. He wasn't paying much attention to the conversation but when he heard his brother say that he would go he guessed it was one of his friends asking him if he wanted to party. When Alex saw his brother put down the phone and come up to him smiling he automatically turned away from his brother and picked up his cup and take a sip before saying, " What ever party your friends want me to go to you can count me out."

D hearing his brother reject him grinned even more. "Well then looks like I get to have Mina all to my self this weekend while you get to left hand it here at home."

Alex almost choked on his tea when his brother said he was going to be with Mina. There was no way he was going to leave his angel alone with his dick of a brain brother. "I'm coming with you!" he yelled as he glared at his brother.

"Why what would ever change your mind?" D asked trying to sound innocent.

"Thats none of your business. Where are you all going anyways?" Alex said angrily.

"Ally wanted to know if we wanted to go with her and Mina to the cherry festival this weekend." D said to his brother,"I'll go and tell her that we are going and that we will pick them up."

Watching his brother leave and finish talking on the phone he folded up the newspaper and finished the rest of his tea. If they were going to be with Mina this weekend then it would be a perfect chance to confess to her if he could get her alone and away from Ally. Alex was so deep in thought of what they were going to do this weekend that he didn't notice the creature perched outside the window listening to their conversation.

Mina had made it to work a few minutes late after losing track of time when she was talking to Ally on the phone. They ended up talking about what they were going to wear and what they were going to do while they were there at the festival. They had both decided that they were going to go cherry picking, play a few games and then listen to some of the bands along with their favorite Il Divo. They had also decided that they were going to hang out at the lake to watch the fireworks that they had every year.

Mina was cleaning one of the tables when the front door opened and both D and Alex walked in. D had a large smile on his face as he said hello while Alex looked away and mumbled his greetings to her. Mina never seeing Alex like that asked him what was wrong only for D to answer for him saying that he was just upset that he was not able to drink another cup of tea before they had left. While in reality before they came to work D was picking on his brother saying that if he didn't get over being shy around her then he would miss his chance on asking her out. Mina was still confused but accepted D's answer and went back to cleaning the table.

Their manager had decided to come in today just before the club opened. Marcio was in an excited mood going on and on about a man who had taken an interest in him and his club. He said that the man wanted to sponsor it and maybe open another and make it a chain. Marcio kept going about the mysterious person that after a while everyone began to ignore his rambling and went back to working.

The workday went on as normal for Mina. She served out drinks along with D and made good tips for her hard work. When the time came for her and Ally to sing they chose not to wear the feathery outfits and both went with bluish black dress that were strapless showing off their slim shoulders. They had sung three songs before the DJ had arrived and went back to do their work. When closing time both Marcio and Alex showed the people out before closing and locking the front. All in all the day went on as usual before they headed home for the night. Completely unaware of what tomorrow was going to bring.

* * *

><p><strong>5 thousand words! Holy Mongoly! Well the next chapter is going to be interesting. i have been working on it and i must say it is deliciously evil! Muahahahahaha! Anyways i wont ask you to review and what not but just want to point a few things out real fast.<br>**

**1) i was trying to make Dracula look like a rough sexy hunk so i looked around and found the Castlevania version of him and decided to go with a more buff version of him. so if your wondering what he looks like look up Castelvania.**

**2) while i was looking around i found (by coincidence) the Knights of the Solar Templar. The way they actually were v.s the way im saying they are in my story is diffrent and i wanted to give them look cooler than what they really were.**

**3) i had a but load of inspiration from watching Hellsing and am trying not to get them merged into this story but thanks to it you will be happy to hear that the next chapter is half way done.**

**Thank you all for reading and i hope you read the next chapter.**

**Thank you from TheGreatTigerGoddess!**


End file.
